From Within to You
by V.Coolbeans
Summary: Three years after the events of "With Eyes That See the Bigger Picture" Hinata believes that her life will finally return to normal. Or her definition of normal at least. But the quiet peace is silently crumbling and Hinata will soon learn that she cannot stand on her own by herself.
1. With Eyes that Start Anew

Why hello, again. Why do I do this to myself? I do this for you all out of love ;_;

**Summary: **Three years after the death of Anemone, Hinata has returned to her every day life among her village without anyone suspecting a thing. Her friends are changing as time passes on, seeming to leave her behind. But this quiet peace is silently falling apart as an unknown threat is slowly creeping within the village. And Hinata may soon realize that she cannot stand on her own two legs by herself.

**Pairing:** Sasuke and Hinata

**Rating:** M to be safe

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything

**From Within to You**

**Episode 01**

Hinata sat on the cushioned chair of her new apartment balcony. The metallic chimes that hung above her head danced idly in the passing wind, giving off the most pleasant tune. Hinata's eyes remained closed as she listened to the melody, drifting between thoughts and sleep. Tomorrow would mark three years.

Three years since the people of her village who had fallen to Asher's influence were freed from their nightmares.

Three years since the people of Meyven Li purged the intruders from their home.

Three years since her death.

_Anemone's death_.

Upon their return it was Hinata who had the hardest time trying to adjust back to her every day livelihood. She ended up cooping herself in her old apartment for four weeks before finally stepping out to face the rest of the world as it continued on its path without her. When she returned, the façade was her best performance yet. The way everyone flocked around Hinata to comfort her wounds and loss for all of the people who died in Meyven Li was quite a spectacle. And she had done everything to give them a run for their money. All except for one person.

"Are you waiting for a fly to find the caverns of your mouth?"

Hinata opened her eyes to the familiar voice. She glanced over to the entrance leading back to the apartment to see an even more familiar figure leaning against the doorway.

"Is that your way of saying that you're horny and need me to go back inside?" Hinata smirked slightly in response.

"Yeah. You need to get on your knees right this instant." Sasuke gave that same devilish grin. His complexion was soft. Hinata rolled her eyes slightly as she turned back in the opposite direction with a chuckle.

So much had happened within those three years.

For starters, at least two of her friends from her academy days had changed their last names. Others had earned job promotions while some gained kids. Even Hinata's life had changed significantly. Aside from her move to a new apartment, she had done so with Sasuke this time. The two decided to move in together within the last five months after the rent of his old place had come to an end. This new home was also closer to the woods in order to be as far away from the bustling crowds and any main roads within the village. The atmosphere was peaceful, quiet. Not that Sasuke was intent on making their nights quiet though.

But that was beside the point.

Even they had changed significantly within the past three years. Sasuke was promoted in his ranks over the time period to Anbu on some position he was never allowed to reveal to Hinata. He wasn't supposed to tell her that he had become Anbu to begin with, but Hinata had no interest in jeopardizing his position by being nosy. Her professional rank rose as well. Hinata had joined a local hospital to continue her training as a medical nin in order to help future missions. Her schedule typically consisted of work for twelve hours straight from early morning to late evenings, but it was a job that she rather enjoyed. Even if she had to work around people with her mask on for an extended time frame, Hinata genuinely liked working on helping others within a healthcare setting.

Chills travelled down her spine as Hinata felt a pair of hands touch the back of her neck. His fingers gently caressed the skin. Hinata looked up to spot Sasuke over her, looking into the forest with a hollow expression.

"What's on your mind?"

Sasuke took in a deep breath at the question. "Nothing."

"Is it work?" Hinata asked once more.

"No."

"I got it." She nodded to herself. Hinata pushed against the chair to level herself vertical. "I'll go start a bath for you to soak in."

When did it get to that point where they didn't have to tell one another anything in order to understand what the other was thinking? Hinata brushed that thought aside in an instant. It wasn't like her to dwell on relationship matters. It would only cause trouble to overthink these things.

As of late, however, whatever was happening with the Anbu had Sasuke seeming rather stressed. Even Naruto looked out of place recently.

_Stop it. It's not your place to meddle in Anbu affairs._

Hinata turned the handle to let water trickle from the faucet. The warmth of the bath started to fill the atmosphere as Hinata lit a sweet pea candle. Setting it near the restroom window, she started to shed the clothing she still had left on her before slipping into the tub. Hinata pulled up her hair into a high bun from getting in the way. A gentle knock resonated against the restroom walls.

Hinata looked up to catch a pair of hazy eyes. Sasuke had slid out of his clothes by now too as he made his way over to the tub. He settled behind her, spreading his legs around Hinata. She reached out to grab the bar of soap and handed it over to Sasuke behind her shoulder. "Are you working late tomorrow?"

Sasuke took hold of the soap and began rubbing his other arm and shoulder. "I think I will. It's been busy."

"I understand," Hinata replied, "Should I leave the food in the fridge for you then?"

"Yeah," Sasuke switched hands, "Please."

The two remained silent as the water continued to fill up the tub around them. By then Sasuke had finished working on himself and started washing off Hinata's back. He worked into her shoulder blades gently, taking notice of the deep scar that contoured around her left side. "Any trouble at your work?"

The question was so mundane and expected. Hinata puckered her lips slightly. "No."

Sasuke's hand moved over her lower backside.

"Really?"

The bar of soap landed on the bottom surface of the tub with a small thud.

"Everything is good at work."

The hand now glided past Hinata's right hip, stopping at the bone.

"No trouble with the coworkers then?" Sasuke's voice sounded distant against her ear. Hinata cleared her throat, shifting within the tub to adjust.

"Everything is peachy."

She could feel the hand moving again. Fingers traced around her hipbone as the thumb pressed firmly into her skin. A second hand found its way to her ribcage. Sasuke pulled himself closer, his chest touching her backside, among other things. "The patients are easy to deal with?"

"Y-yeah."

A stutter. That was the signal of defeat.

In an instance one of the hands slid to a dangerous area. Sasuke's lips brushed against Hinata's ear. She could feel his heavy breathing tickle her skin. At the same time that tickle made her heart feel something stir from within. One finger touched the tip of her clit, barely applying any pressure. His other hand travelled back to her neck and settled. Hinata's heartbeat quickened. She could feel his hand against her jugular vein. The beating hastened.

"Are you enjoying yourself there?"

The pressure increased.

"I-I like working there." Hinata managed to compile a response. Her hips began to slowly gyrate with the rhythm as the water around them shifted. The tub was filling up.

"Have you made any acquaintances?"

Sasuke's finger accelerated against her lower region. Hinata held back a sharp gasp. "N-no. I keep to m-myself usually."

The water was rising to the edges of the tub dangerously. Hinata couldn't keep her hips from matching the rhythm of his finger.

"Shame."

She could feel something brush against her back now. Hinata pushed herself against Sasuke's chest, emphasizing her butt to touch whatever was growing near. Sasuke couldn't hold in his breath. He pressed himself forward in response instantly. His fingers widened the circle around Hinata's lower region.

Some water spilled over the tub.

Hinata threw her head back against Sasuke's shoulder. Her hand reached out back to touch his growing need. Taking it in her palm, Hinata's grip tightened. Sasuke's response was to thrust his hips forward and press his hand firmer down. The added pressure to her clit made Hinata's back arch. A small moan escaped her parted lips.

That had done it for Sasuke. In an instant his hand slid further and into the throbbing desire of Hinata's entrance. Hinata threw her leg over the tub, leaning completely into his chest. Her hand attempted to grip at anything she could find but everything around was too slippery to grab hold of. Her hips moved more frantically now.

"You really should attempt to make more friends." Sasuke hissed into her ear.

A third finger found its way inside. Water was soaking the bathroom floors now, forming puddles around the tub. Hinata desperately reached out to turn down the knob of the faucet. She wouldn't be able to hold back her moans for much longer. He'd have his victory soon. Her hips would buck and then release to allow her to experience something unexplainable for ten or so seconds. And Hinata knew the evening wouldn't stop there. This was simply the beginning.

* * *

Something shifted beside Hinata the following day. She peeked through her eyelashes to catch sight of Sasuke slowly rising to his feet. The clock on the bedside read 4:27 A.M. "You're heading out so early today."

That wasn't a question.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder to notice Hinata barely capable of looking up to him. "I need to. There's a lot of stuff to be done today." Stress from last night still rang in his voice. Hinata reached out to touch Sasuke's side.

"Don't overwork yourself."

"I won't." He replied simply, "You do the same."

Sleep was quickly overpowering Hinata as her eyelids drooped. Her mind drifted. She wouldn't even catch the sound of the front door closing. The sound of breezy wind against grass blades filled her ears. Hinata could smell spring. The sunshine rays warmed her cheeks. Hinata opened her eyes once again to that same field.

_It's been such a long time_.

Hinata sat cross-legged among the tall grass of an endless field that expanded to unknown lengths in all direction. The sky was covered with multitudes of clouds of all shapes and sizes. Their soft edges seemed like they were made out of cotton. Hinata took in a deep breath. She inhaled the sweet scent of nearby blooming flowers she could not name. This was serenity and calm.

Across from her a tree manifested itself and underneath the tree a person appeared. Their long hair glided alongside the passing breeze. Their eyes focused on the book in their hand. Hinata knew quite well who this was. Yet she dared not to get any closer for the fear that they would disappear again. This was, after all, the only remaining way Hinata could see her one more time. Even if it had been so long, Anemone had finally become part of Hinata's subconscious. Her dreams would create that image of Anemone and each night Hinata would spend her time staring at the girl without saying a word.

It was best this way.

The Anemone in these dreams rarely moved. Occasionally she would flip the pages of her book, yet her eyes never trailed up to meet Hinata's. Even if they had there would be nothing to stare back into. The soulless image of the young girl was the only thing left in Hinata's subconscious. It was the only thing she could muster. And so the nights continued like this. Without saying a word Hinata would eventually wake up to face Reality once again.

But her soul was more at ease this time around. Coming to terms with Anemone's end took some time but that point was finally reached. Hinata would wake up from this dream to face a new world without Anemone.

Sliding out of her bed, Hinata walked over lazily to the restroom to begin her morning rituals. The clock at her bedside now read 8:09 A.M. The water splashing at her face felt inviting. Hinata enjoyed mornings more often. She finished her requirements and headed over to the balcony in order to water the potted plants sitting in the sunlight. She only recently set them up to grow herbs that she would later use to practice her new medical nin abilities. Hinata gazed into the forest across without focusing much on anything.

Hinata started compiling a list of groceries and supplies she would need to pick up around the village. It was her day off and she wanted to use it to get all of the necessities for the upcoming week.

_Cabbage would sound good to get._

A brief knock at the front door brought Hinata back. She turned to listen closely without moving from the balcony. Another gentle knock tapped against the wood. Hinata set down the pail in response. She walked back inside to put on a robe before coming up to the door. The peephole revealed Sakura standing on the other end with a large plastic bag in her hand. Hinata sighed on the inside in regret. She pulled down the lock and opened the door.

"Morning, you." Sakura announced rather chipper.

"Hey," That was all Hinata could gather as she stepped aside to let Sakura in. It almost had become a common occurrence at this point. At first Hinata would get annoyed by Sakura's unexpected visits but they soon became a natural chain of events. Hinata lead her guest into the kitchen, dragging the large robe behind her without a care. "Do you want decaf or regular?"

"Whichever you're making yourself." Sakura replied as she planted herself at the dinner table. She set her bag by her legs.

"Regular it is." Hinata announced as she started the pot to heat up the water. "What's going on today in the village?"

"It's starting to pick up pace," Sakura began, "I managed to buy the new pillow and pillowcase I've been eyeing since last week." She patted the bag next to her.

"Does it look like it'll get busier later?"

"Unfortunately. The vendors are bringing in new merchandise."

Hinata opened a fresh pack of coffee. "That sucks."

"Tell me about it." Sakura agreed. "Hey, can I ask a question?"

Hinata nodded without responding verbally.

"Have you…" Sakura paused to gather her thoughts, "Have you noticed anything different about Sasuke? Has he been on edge lately?"

This was the most direct way Sakura would ask Hinata on her opinion towards Naruto's behavior. Considering those two were now Anbu and possibly of the same division, this resulted in the two women growing closer.

"I can't say that he's been on edge lately but Sasuke does seem a lot more stressed." Hinata place the coffee grinds into the boiled water to sit within the French press. "I think they're just dealing with something that requires more attention. So they're probably giving it their all and are quite busy with the task."

"Sasuke hasn't mentioned anything to you about his work?" Sakura questioned with a hint of desperation in her voice.

Hinata turned around to face her friend. It was one thing to worry about your boyfriend but it was another to worry about your husband. And in Sakura's case, her worries were amplified. "You know he wouldn't tell me anything. As much as I would like to know just what exactly he puts himself through every day, the Anbu follow a strict code of secrecy. Those two can't spill anything to us no matter how hard we pleaded."

A small smile spread across Sakura's face. It was sad and pitiful at the same time. "I know… I just wish I wouldn't have to worry so much over him, you know?"

"I understand where you're coming from," Hinata pressed down on the French press to trap the coffee grinds, "But we must respect the laws of our village and have more faith in them. Naruto and Sasuke will look out for one another, I am sure of that. We'll stand by and worry only when they come home missing limbs."

Sakura's face grew pale with horror.

'I'm kidding!" Hinata frowned. "Seriously. You might need to take the day today to relax or something. You're way too on edge yourself."

Sakura glanced up with the same hopeful eyes. "Want to relax with me today?"

Hinata sighed on the inside in regret once more. And yet she still smiled in response. "Yeah, I guess I should take a breather on my day off too. We can both relax together."

_Those two better come home with all of their limbs or else I'll never hear the end of it from Sakura_.

* * *

**Welcome old readers and new :) I really want to get to know you all more now that we're starting a fresh leaf with the continuation of my past work. So how about a fun game? If you're going to leave a comment on the story, be sure to also answer the following questions for me:**

**1\. Where were you born?**

**2\. What do you study/studied/or want to study?**

**3\. How long have you kept up with this story?**

**I'll answer myself in the next update. I'm looking forward to this next installment and learning more about you guys :^D**


	2. With Eyes of Distress

Here are my answers to the questions :) I hope you enjoy the story! 1. I was born in a small town outside of Moscow, Russia. 2. I finished my third year studying Environmental Geology. Thank you for all who shared. It was so nice knowing a bit more about you guys :^D

**Summary: **Three years after the death of Anemone, Hinata has returned to her every day life among her village without anyone suspecting a thing. Her friends are changing as time passes on, seeming to leave her behind. But this quiet peace is silently falling apart as an unknown threat is slowly creeping within the village. And Hinata may soon realize that she cannot stand on her own two legs by herself.

**Pairing:** Sasuke and Hinata

**Rating:** M to be safe

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything

**From Within to You**

**Episode 02**

The creeping sunlight of a breezy morning had found its way through the intricate alleyways as Hinata and Sakura walked out of the apartment. Hinata pulled over the hood to her jacket from the chilly wind. She rubbed her hands together, rocking back and forth while waiting for Sakura to pile out of the apartment. She then slid the key through the lock to secure her home. Sakura glanced around the neighborhood. The apartment complex was part of the many buildings that meshed into one another, continuing endlessly in all directions to form the alleys. To someone like Sakura who required being closer to people in the open, Hinata's apartment seemed rather gloom and depressing.

However, Hinata did not mind that. She enjoyed being away from others. The solitude gave her a calm. It was a place where her mind could run to without having to constantly put on a mask around others. Hinata wouldn't have to pretend to be sweet, innocent, gentle, or kind. Her world is content in that type environment.

"Hinata," Sakura's voice brought her attention back. She looked up at Sakura who had already walked a significant way down the alley. "You coming?"

"Y-yeah," Hinata gave a squeak of embarrassment before following behind. Her master performance continued without any avail. She had conjured the most effective mask to guard her from everyone's cruelty and deceit. Almost everyone. There was still one individual who had managed to see past her façade and uncover who she really was on the inside.

"Do you think we should visit the boutiques first?" Sakura posed another question to keep the atmosphere alive. Hinata quietly nodded in response. "There is one at the corner of the main street. It's really small but has quite an array of selection."

Sakura was struggling to keep herself distracted and it was obvious. Since Naruto had been accepted in the Anbu ranks, she had not been able to sleep soundly at night. Sakura had only confined in Hinata amongst their circle of friends mainly because Sasuke had also been recruited. Her worry and stress had taken its toll on Sakura's body. Her figure seemed more flimsy and weak, unlike Sakura's usual full and strong demeanor. The woman that once stood proudly with shoulders back and staring straight into any challenge had now descended to a fragile stick that could break at any moment. Hinata wasn't the only one to notice her changes. Tenten and Ino had also paid attention to Sakura's quick transformation, yet neither dared to voice anything.

_Typical. Always cowering in hopes of not offending another woman when it comes to her figure; even if she looks like she's about to break in two._

Yet Sakura's concern didn't stop with her. Despite Hinata's constant barrage of reassurance for her friend's worry, Hinata too couldn't keep her curiosity and distress over Sasuke's joining to the Anbu. It wasn't her place and she knew that. Sasuke's affairs were his own and any relations he had with the Anbu were none of her business. It wasn't like she was in the same position as Sakura though. She wasn't married to him. Hinata had no marital rights to know what her significant other was doing that could jeopardize the sanctity of their family. Unlike Sakura who had every reason to worry her head off, Hinata had to take everything as is and hope for the best. She wasn't the type of person to spy on the person she was seeing. She wouldn't go through his belongings to sniff out any clues or constantly pester him with endless questions. To many it would be considered that Hinata had the right to know what Sasuke was doing and when. But Hinata had been set on her belief that her trust in Sasuke should be enough for him not to endanger himself unnecessarily.

However, that wasn't enough to stop her from worrying.

The two turned onto the main road after travelling through the maze of alleyways. Sakura and Hinata huddled closer together as they pushed their way through the crowd of busy folk. It was a weekday and the street was still full of people left and right. There were bargains being made and business dealt. Hinata grabbed hold of Sakura's bag from behind to make sure no one would try to push their way between the two. Sakura quickened her pace as soon as there was an opening. Hinata followed.

"We're almost there!" Sakura called out over her shoulder, "Don't get lost!"

"I won't!" Hinata replied with a sarcastic frown that Sakura never saw. Her voice was gentle and meek.

The two finally stepped to the side of the crowd as Sakura pulled Hinata into a small shop. The shop sign read "Timed Place" next to the entrance door on the wooden block. As Hinata took a step inside, a strong aroma of baked apples hit her. Hinata wrinkled her nose a little at the scent. Sakura looked around before walking over to the nearest clothing rack. The inside of the shop was indeed quite small. Each available space was taken up by merchandise of various kinds. At the end of the shop there was a small table with a cash register. Behind the table sat a rather pudgy woman with a smile that would win over anyone. She looked at Hinata and gave a small bow before returning to her book.

Hinata turned her attention to the window where a display of hand crafted ornaments lay. There were many angels and figurines of mothers holding babies. Among them were also a couple of random animals such as a frog, two sheep, nine blue birds, and a cow. Hinata took notice of the figurine of a girl who was sitting on a log looking somewhere beyond. She picked up the ornament to examine it closer.

The girl had a sky blue dress that dropped to her knees. Her pale face was without any detail but her neck had her turned to the side. In her hand she held a small collection of yellow flowers that Hinata also found by the log at the girl's feet. Her long brown hair had the same flower pinned to keep the bangs out of the way.

"That's a really pretty statue." Sakura cut in from over Hinata's shoulder. Hinata jerked a little in surprise. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"You're fine."

Sakura walked next to Hinata to look at the rest of the ornaments. She reached out to take one, "I like this one."

It was the frog figurine. The frog was fat and had rolled over to its back. In one hand he held a cigar and in the other a large newspaper. The frog's eyes were drooped to the text of the paper. Sakura laughed a little to herself. "It kind of reminds me of Naruto. Sometimes he would come home and collapse on the living room chair. Then he'd pull out a copy of the newspaper he would bring home with him and indulge in that thing for about an hour."

"No cigars, I take it?" Hinata attempted at small talk.

"Ha, no." Sakura gave a stern reply with a big smile, "I am not washing out any stains from the furniture. Thankfully Naruto is also not very interested in harming his lungs."

"That's good to hear."

There was a short silence before Sakura asked another question, "What about you? Does Sasuke do anything weird around the house?"

Hinata paused. Her face turned blank. "Um… no. It's pretty normal at home."

"Is that so?" Hinata could hear the disappointment in Sakura's voice. She had been hoping for anything out of the ordinary to help her unravel the mystery behind Naruto's work. Sakura was slowly spiraling into desperation. Hinata could no longer avoid Sakura's imminent concern for her husband's life. Neither could many of those around her.

"Yeah… but sometimes he farts from time to time while in the kitchen just to annoy me."

Sakura couldn't hold in the laughter as she burst into giggles. Hinata stood by her, smiling gently and laughing a little to herself too.

"My goodness, what do you do about that?" Sakura was holding onto her stomach.

"I respond with a fart of my own." Hinata kept her face serious to add to the comedic flare. It worked with Sakura as she covered her face from any loud snorts escaping. The woman behind the cash register looked up from her book for a moment.

"Y-you know… he has been looking more livelier recently." Sakura started to gather herself as she switched the conversation. "He seems a bit more happier, kind of like what he looked like during his time at the Academy when the three of us were genin."

_Three of us. _That was the magic word.

"I didn't notice much," Hinata replied as she set down the figurine, "I didn't know him very well during our days at the Academy. He was always off by himself or with you guys. I only know what kind of person he is once he returned to Konoha."

"So it seems," Sakura lowered her eyes back to the figurines. She didn't add anything else to that statement. She wouldn't want to give away any more about their Team 7 to anyone outside of the group. It was always something that Sakura could have an upper hand on against any outsiders; people like Hinata.

She set down the figurine of the girl as well. Hinata looked ahead through the window of the store and onto the busy street. "I'm going to look around some more."

That statement sounded rather cold. Hinata stiffened slightly before putting on the biggest smile she could muster to turn to Sakura with a new mask. She never looked Sakura in the eyes to see what her reaction would be. Hinata quickly turned to head to another table across the shop. It was jealousy. And it was vile. Hinata hated this part of her. Hinata hated not knowing, not being on that same ground as _her_. The way she proudly walked about each day, knowing she was above others. Knowing more about two of Konoha's most infamous ninja in this present day, Sakura stood over everyone else.

But it wasn't like she could help it. Sakura wasn't doing any of this on purpose. And Hinata knew that better than anyone. The years following their time at the Academy were not kind to those three. They developed friendship, broke trust, and rebuild everything from scratch in midst of wars and conflict. They stuck together until the very end to grow up to be respectable adults. They became legends in their own right.

Sakura, the apprentice to Lady Tsunade, was bound for medicinal greatness. She was a dedicated student who is meant to surpass her teacher.

Naruto never gave up on his dream to become Hogake. And everyone in the village already knows this in their hearts that the little outcast that once was is destined to reach that goal. Naruto may be Anbu now but his destination is merely within reach.

Sasuke, the former village member who turned back to his home in order to protect it, had also received a reputation. His discipline in the ninja arts is now unmatchable to any standard Academy trainee. It is only time before he will choose an apprentice of his own. And that successor will carry a legacy of greatness.

And Hinata.

She has no connection to that trio. It wasn't her place. It wasn't her story. She knew that better than anyone else.

"Are you looking for anything in particular?"

The cashier woman's voice brought Hinata back to the shop. She looked up to see that the woman had moved from her spot and to Hinata's side. Her smile was radiant.

"I, um…" Hinata couldn't register anything in her brain.

"We're looking for something to buy for our fellows for their job promotion." Sakura cut in seeing Hinata struggling to muster a reply.

The woman glanced at Sakura, remaining just as jolly. "How excellent. Please tell them 'congratulations' for me!"

She knew who they were. Everyone in this village knew who they were.

"Do they have any hobbies they indulge in their free time? We can see if there is something related in this shop to get as a gift."

Sakura frowned in thought. She tapped her foot as her thoughts scattered about. "Well… Naruto has recently taken an interest in politics among villages. Even if you have anything historical, he would be quite pleased."

The shopkeeper nodded silently and then turned to Hinata.

"Sasuke surprisingly though has a liking towards nature and the environment. I know he still likes to prowl around the botanical market from time to time." Sakura continued her speech.

The woman was taken back slightly by that. She looked over at Hinata from the corner of her eye in confusion but refused to change her demeanor. It shouldn't be unexpected though. Hinata had already come to terms with this fact. Sakura still knew more about the two than she ever did. _Would_.

"Give me a few minutes to see what I can find." The shopkeeper stated as she began her scouting journey.

_It's become norm._

Hinata continued to look around as the three of them slowly dispersed around the shop. Her fingers ran over a deep bowl. It was hand crafted with detailed carved markings on the outer rim. The dye was a gentle terracotta hue with grassy greens. The bowl had an overall oval-like shape to it. Hinata picked up the work with care not to drop it. She inspected the markings closely, squinting.

"How about this?" The shopkeeper called out as she rushed over to Sakura's side. "For the first gift, I found this book on the Land of Wind historical political figures."

Sakura took the novel to browse through the pages. Her face lit up. At that response, the shopkeeper moved onto grab her attention for the second gift.

"I also found this group of gardening hand tools. They are a complete set with a handy box to keep the equipment stored safely."

Sakura glanced over to the tool kit. She picked up one of the items, noting the simple edge of the razor. Her approval was granted as she nodded at each of the tools. The shopkeeper seemed rather pleased with herself.

"Should I wrap up these two in separate bags then?"

"No." Hinata's voice resonated against the walls. The woman stiffened as Sakura looked up to Hinata. "I found something else I would like to buy."

"Have you seen these though? The tools are of really good quality." Sakura called out to Hinata as she held up one of the equipment.

"I already decided on another gift." Hinata interrupted, "If you want to get that for Sasuke as a gift from you, then get it. I'm buying something else."

It was now an uncomfortable situation for Sakura. She couldn't buy a gift for another man even if she was a friend with them. The occasion was much more personal this time. Hinata stood her ground, knowing full well she had the upper hand in this argument, but her conscious was telling her otherwise. It wasn't right. Hinata's jealousy was rearing again.

"What have you got in mind then?" Sakura maneuvered herself around carefully.

Hinata reached down to pick up the bowl once more. She looked over to the shopkeeper who was now cowering behind Sakura; that smile still bright. "I would like to get this wrapped in extra paper. I don't want to get it cracked or broken along the way."

Sakura frowned slightly at Hinata's choice. "Hinata… it's just a bowl. Are you sure you want to get that for Sasuke?"

She was fighting back the urge to say _I know what's best, just listen to me_.

"I'm sure." Hinata's voice was definitive as she walked over to the cash register. She glanced back at the shopkeeper one last time that day. "Can I please get it now? I'm in a bit of a hurry unfortunately. I have other errands to do today."

The walk back was awkward.

* * *

Sasuke slid through the door quietly. He placed his shoes near the doorway and continued to slur down the hallway from exhaustion. His eyes were drooping as he fought to stay awake. The faint smell of cooked vegetables sneaked past him, alerting Sasuke of food. He turned corner towards the kitchen. The kitchen lights annoyed him.

"Hey." Hinata looked over her shoulder. She stood over the stove as she mixed a pot of various vegetables and stew idly. "Did you want to go shower first?"

"No," Sasuke crashed at the table. He leaned into his hand, trying to focus on Hinata. "Rough day. I'm still hungry though. I'll shower after I eat."

"Ok." Hinata replied as she reached over to the cupboard to pull out a bowl. She poured the steaming soup and mixed it about with a wooden spoon before placing it in front of Sasuke.

He didn't even give a full second before diving into the meal. He didn't even pay attention to what his meal was placed in. He simply enjoyed it.

"Itws gud." He mumbled under his nose noting to Hinata who now sat across from him at the table.

"I'm glad you like it." She smiled gently.

Sasuke looked up from the bowl with a mouth full of vegetables. "I always like your cooking." He stated that so matter-o-fact before returning to his meal.

Hinata laughed a little on the side. "Thank you."

From the corner of her eye she noticed faint scars below Sasuke's ribcage through the loose shirt he still wore.

And deep, purple bruises.

* * *

**Ow.**


	3. With Eyes that Tell Beautiful Lies

Thank you for all of your comments and reviews. You guys are awesome :D Today the chapter is a little different. A little bit of new. A little bit of old. And a little bit of something else.

**Summary: **Three years after the death of Anemone, Hinata has returned to her every day life among her village without anyone suspecting a thing. Her friends are changing as time passes on, seeming to leave her behind. But this quiet peace is silently falling apart as an unknown threat is slowly creeping within the village. And Hinata may soon realize that she cannot stand on her own two legs by herself.

**Pairing:** Sasuke and Hinata

**Rating:** M to be safe

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

**From Within to You**

**Episode 03**

Friday had come and went. Hinata was bogged down with patients. She could barely remember walking into the apartment last night and crashing into the empty bed. She probably snuggled into the blankets fully clothed too. That wasn't the case this morning though. Hinata could see remnants of her hospital attire on the floor in a corner. Next to her she heard light snores. Sasuke's broad shoulders poked from underneath the comforter, his face buried into the pillow. He must have come in later than one in the morning last night at the least. One of those sculpted arms had been resting on Hinata's stomach. She quietly sat up, carefully removing the arm off of herself. Sasuke shifted over to his side with his back turned to her and continued to snore.

It was fast but Hinata noticed it once more. The bruises that plagued his sides could not be hidden well under the bed sheets. Hinata didn't dare bring up that subject. Just the thought of touching them sent shivers down her spine. It was odd. She dealt with patients who had worse injuries. They bled all over her hands at some point. A few bruises shouldn't shake her up so much. But here she was, sitting on the edge of the bed cowering in fear of even mentioning them. The words couldn't escape her mouth.

Hinata needed fresh air. She slid off the bed as quietly as she could to put on loose clothes and sneak out the apartment. Dawn had not begun yet as the sky danced in deep blue and soon to be orange hues. The air was thin and cold. The rain from the night before had left a layer of water droplets on the grass that wet Hinata's ankles. She stepped over the passing boulders as she made her way closer to the forest. Not even the birds were awake to sing a tune. All life in the village still slept soundly.

As Hinata made her way down the dirt path further into the forest she began to hear the dim sound of a nearby river gushing. Her pace increased. The river just outside of the residential area within the forest was a place she had visited before. Whether it was for training or finding a place to calm her nerves, Hinata enjoyed being by the water. She always admired people who were associated with water releases. Her specialty didn't lie there but Hinata always wished that she could perform the most advanced releases of that nature technique.

The dashing blue of the river water finally broke through all of the forest greenery. The river was quite energetic that morning. Hinata walked over to the edge as quickly as she could. Bending forward, she scooped up a palm-full of water into her hands, examining the small leaf petal dance. She splashed it to her face to wake herself up one last time. Hinata smiled a little to herself, wiping off her face with her sleeve. Her eyes rose to catch the view across the river.

A sudden jolt of shock brought her back from daydreaming. On the other shore of the river stood a woman, appearing no more than thirty. Her deep green eyes focused o the water's reflection as her light brown hair, tied in a loose knot and resting on her right shoulder, lifted slightly as she sighed heavily. It did not appear that she had the Konoha headgear on her anywhere. Hinata took notice of her loose dress though. The woman looked up suddenly, catching sight of Hinata as well. Her calm features turned into panic in an instant. That panic quickly changed to horror. Before Hinata could react, the woman formed the oxen hand seal. Her mouth opened up to speak the chanter.

"Earth release." Her voice was soft and annunciated, "First Wall Nature Armour."

The ground beneath her feet shook and in an instant a giant wall of earth sprung to hide the woman from Hinata's sight. Hinata took a defensive stance unconsciously but her mind was racing and screaming at her to stop.

"Wait!" Hinata called out. "I don't want a fight!"

The woman behind the wall climbed over it in one acrobatic move as she perched at the top. Her hands changed to snake formation.

"Earth release. Second Wall Nature Armour."

Before Hinata could register her next move, the ground shook again. This time the wall extended outside of both of the women as it connected around them in a tall circle. The only room left was the untouched river that continued to run its course.

"Stop it!" Hinata yelled out at the woman. "I said that I don't want to fight you! I have no reason to fight you!"

The woman remained still on the first wall but refused to change her hand seal. Her breathing was precise and low. "Who are you?"

Hinata's stiff posture loosened up, as she stood up taller. She raised her hands with her palms facing the woman. "My name is Hinata. I am a member of this village, just like you. I'm simply taking a walk in this forest to clear my head."

The woman also rose to her feet yet she refused to let down her hands. "What makes you think I am part of your village?"

Hinata frowned in annoyance. She lowered her hands to her hips. "I know that spiral tattoo of the Konoha Anbu too well." At that statement the woman moved her hand to cover her shoulder. The walls all around them collapsed including the one she stood on. She stepped back a little, still hiding her tattoo. The woman's eyes fixated on Hinata.

"I'm guessing you know one of our agents." Her voice remained soft with crispness to it. Hinata shook her head.

"No, I know two of your agents. I've known both of them since I was very little." Hinata stepped forward with confidence, "I know how important it is for you to keep your identity hidden. I'm not going to reveal those secrets to others. Believe me, my two friends have informed me of that quite well."

"Doesn't sound like they're Anbu agents if you know so much then."

"It's a bit hard to keep that information to themselves considering I'm seeing one of them and the other is a husband to a close friend of mine." Hinata gave the woman a scowl, "I have no reason to betray their trust. They're both very important to me."

The woman finally lowered her second hand from her shoulder. Her body seemed to relax a bit from the tension. She too took a step forward. "You can call me…"

There was a slight pause.

"You can call me 'Mai'." The woman proclaimed as she stepped over the rocks within the river channel. "My rank in Anbu is… not important. I am a resident of this village, like you."

"But you're not a citizen of the village." Hinata finished the unspoken sentence. The two still had their guard up.

"You're right," Mai smiled a little, "I'm what you would consider an outsider to this village. I was not born to Konoha. I come from a distant land in the south. My techniques were sought out by your current Hokage for Konoha Anbu operations. I was… recruited."

"Then it's a pleasure to meet you, Mai." Hinata extended her arm forward. Mai glanced at her. The slight spark of confusion and shock was quickly hidden by her stoic appearance. "You must still be adjusting to our village. There's no reason for me to not welcome you to our home. At least… none that I currently know of."

Mai's face twisted slightly before her complexion turned soft. She let out a small laugh that resonated against the forest walls like a song. Her voice was truly kind.

"That's a first someone in this village has ever told me. Well… I guess second." Mai reached out to meet Hinata's hand, "The first was a very grumpy and cold welcome from a significant ninja of this village. He wasn't too pleased with what he saw, apparently."

Their shake was brief but warm. Hinata looked over her shoulder and up at the sky. The sunrise light had finally crept over the sky as the night skid away over the horizon. She looked back at Mai who too looked above. She closed her eyes to intake a deep breath. "Smells like the forest are about to come alive."

Hinata stared at Mai in confusion but refused to say a word about it. Instead she gathered her inner strength before saying the next sentence.

"Want to join me for breakfast?"

It wasn't like Hinata at all. She never enjoyed the company of others in the village. She avoided people like the plague and did everything in her power to spend as little time as she could with her colleagues without seeming rude. It was very unlike her in that moment. But there was something familiar about Mai that Hinata could not put a finger on. Her presence seemed ancient, as if this woman was someone of an older era. That gentle voice that sung beautiful statements almost made Hinata feel as if she fell in love with Mai. It was all too familiar. Those same green eyes were too familiar.

"If you don't mind." Mai agreed to the welcome, "I'd like to see what the town is like when I'm with someone who actually knows where they're going."

"S-sure!" Hinata beamed suddenly. It was completely out of character. Mai gave her a concerned smirk before walking over to her side.

"Lead the way then, captain. I don't really know any good breakfast places here so I'll trust your knowledge."

It was so easy. It almost seemed too easy.

Hinata stepped forward with Mai following her right on her heels. The two walked back up the dirt path towards the residential area. The sudden connection between them seemed surreal to Hinata. The mysterious woman who suddenly appeared in the forest with no ancestral background to Konoha was so easy to get along with. Hinata didn't even know exactly where this woman originated from but that didn't seem to matter anymore at this point. Without a single word, Hinata could feel something inner personal with this Mai.

"How long have you been in Konoha now?" Hinata began again as they walked through the residential buildings, "I haven't seen you around on the streets before."

"Oh, I just moved here about three days ago." Mai responded with the same chipper attitude. It was as if the two never had a spar in the forest. "I'm still unpacking and I was thrown at work automatically upon arrival. So it's been a bit hard to go exploring the village when I have almost no time to do so. What about you? Have you always lived in Konoha?"

"Y-yeah." Hinata hesitated for a moment. "My family has resided here for generations. I come from the main house but I decided to leave it on my own once I grew of age. I needed to see the world with my own eyes."

"It sounds like you're enjoying yourself." Mai gave a warm smile. She didn't ask of anything else. She could already sense that Hinata was uncomfortable speaking about her family. Mai sped up slightly to be at Hinata's pace.

"I am. Anyway," Hinata paused before speaking up again, "There is a small café that I go to with my friends. Usually we go there for lunch whenever we get together but since they all sleep so late on the weekend, no one has gone with me there for breakfast before."

"I'll be the first then?" Mai pondered on the question herself.

"I guess you are." Hinata gave the same smile.

It was completely out of her character. This wasn't a fake smile. There was no mask. Hinata didn't have to stumble on her words or pretend to feign innocence. She was genuinely happy. She found someone with a pure kindness. Nothing about Mai's appearance seemed forced or practiced. Her emotions appeared to be raw and clear. And that same clarity made Hinata feel at ease as she relaxed more.

It was very odd.

It was unlike anything she's ever experienced before. Not even with Sasuke.

"Welcome, Miss Hyuga!" The owner of the café greeted the two behind his counter. "You've brought a friend this morning?"

Hinata simply nodded as she slid into one of the chairs to a table closest to the window.

"You really do dine here often for the owner to remember you so well." Mai commented as she sat across from Hinata.

"I guess. The food very good in my opinion." Hinata tried to brush it off, as her face grew red from embarrassment. "You should look into their pancakes section."

It was all unnaturally natural.

Mai lowered her eyes to study the menu more. Those long lashes seemed as if they could touch her cheeks as her eyes darted across the pages. Mai's smooth complexion was vibrant, as her porcelain skin grew paler against the morning light. Her tender lips squirmed to the side as Mai dived deeper in thought from examining the menu. Hinata had to catch herself from staring too much with a half opened mouth that could water at any moment. Her face became tomato red.

One of the waiters walked up to their table with a small pad in his hands. He glanced at the two women before speaking up. "Do you two need more time?"

"Oh, no. I'm ready to order." Mai beamed at him with a dashing smile. She turned to look at Hinata who hid her face behind her menu. "Are you?"

"Yes!" Hinata suddenly answered rather loudly. Mai let out a short laugh.

The two proceeded to place their order. The waiter left them be to deliver their order afterwards. Hinata continued to stare at Mai who was now preoccupied by the village coming to life in the morning. The streets were slowly filling with more people as vendors opened their shops once again to a growing crowd of passersby. The door to the café was swung open slightly as the bell rung with its inviting tune. Mai's gaze instantly went to the visitor. Her eased complexion suddenly grew hollow.

"I'd like black coffee today." Kakashi's voice called out from behind Hinata to the owner. He didn't look their way as he sat across the café with his book. Mai's hands tightened to a secure clasp. Her entire body stiffened.

"That is Kakashi Hatake," Hinata began as she quietly explained to Mai, "He was one of the jounin who overlooked the chunin trainees group that I was part of. He wasn't my mentor though."

"So I've heard." Mai's voice was slightly colder now.

"You two met already?" Hinata questioned.

Mai looked back at Hinata with another smile. "In passing."

This smile was also cold. This one was fake and deceitful. It was a first.

Hinata disregarded it though and continued her stories. And these stories just poured out nonstop. She shared many things with this stranger. Her stories of the Academy. Her stories of the Chunin Exam. Her stories of her specialized training under her own mentor. Even the stories of Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, the village young champion trio. Their order had finally come and Hinata continued with the stories. They got closer and closer to the story of Meyven Li. Closer to Anemone and Holland. But Hinata couldn't go there, not yet. She still wasn't ready to fully share that story.

The two finally focused more on their meals that started to grow cold and silence ensued. The meal was still delicious, nonetheless, but Hinata could see it from the corner of her eye. Mai was enjoying her meal yet her eyes would not leave the figure sitting across the café. And Kakashi did not stray his gaze from his book.

"So, can you tell me a little about yourself?" Hinata broke the silence, "Or are you not allowed to do that too?"

"Certainly, I can share a little about myself." Mai's eyes lit up brightly. "I was born into a small village by the sea in the south. I travelled a lot throughout my life, so I don't exactly have a certain village or place that I consider my home. When I was eight I met my first mentor in my travels. His name was Lei Paora. He was the one who first trained me in Earth release techniques and forms."

"Is the Earth release your speciality?" Hinata took notice.

"In a way," she replied, her stare now fixated on Hinata, "That was what I was most dominantly trained in. I also studied the Earth release's other extensions of discipline. When I was thirteen I met a new mentor who applied my extensive knowledge of the Earth seals into Metal release and later I studied Crystal release for a little under a third mentor."

Hinata looked at Mai with a puzzled expression. "I thought the Crystal and Steel release are a type of kekkei genkai?"

"This is true." Mai replied simply. "Over time I started to grow more mature and take on my own apprentices. Some of them have gone on to become prominent members in their society. One of my apprentices recently died though, from what I've heard."

That last sentence was prolonged. Mai looked down at her empty plate.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Hinata scattered her brain for better words, "May I ask more about them?"

Mai took the spoon in her hand and began to rub her thumb against the smooth edge. Her eyes softened. "He was a real hassle. He was one of my first apprentices and this one had a real big snotty attitude. He had already proposed his loyalty to another mentor but he still needed my help to perfect his _unique _technique. Afterward his training with me was complete, he travelled north to become a leader amongst a village forgotten in the gorge."

Hinata stiffened. Her heart hit the rock bottom pit of her stomach. "I… I hope that their death was meaningful."

Mai snickered a little to herself. "I hope so too. That kid had his head in the clouds a lot. But he had a good heart and a clever mind. He would have become so much more had he decided a different path in life."

Hinata remained quiet and Mai took notice of that silence.

"But we shouldn't bring up the dead so early in the day, after all." Mai shrugged her shoulders as if to brush off the story, "Personally, I had a great morning today. It was quite a change to meet someone here who is willing to sit down with a complete stranger to enjoy a meal. Thank you very much, Hinata. Truly, I am glad that we met today."

Hinata blushed a new shade of pink behind her ears, refusing to look up. She nodded in compliance and agreement without saying a word. _For the love of-! Get a grip on yourself._

Mai stood up at that and pushed in the chair. "Let me cover the bill today. I had a very pleasant morning today. I hope we can meet again sometime soon."

Hinata finally looked up. "Y-yes! I am glad that we met too. Maybe we can do this again next week. Same day?"

"I would like that a lot." Mai smiled that same warm smile. She turned around to walk over to the cash register. "I'll see you around, Hinata. Have a good day."

"Thank you. You as well." Hinata smiled back as she rose to her feet. She too turned in the other direction as she made her way to the door. Stopping, she looked back at Mai once more. "The next bill is on me."

Mai laughed out loud a little in response. "It's a date then."

And with that, Hinata walked out of the café and towards the growing bustle of the village. Mai continued to the register to pay for the meals. Her dress brushed slightly against the cash register table as she rummaged through her belongings to pull out the money. The owner waited patiently until Mai completed the transaction. She bid the man farewell and turned to the door as well. She placed her palm firmly against it as she pushed open to the outdoor. Her neck felt warm as a jolt ran down her spine.

"Is this your way of gathering information on your new recruits?"

Mai turned slightly as she stepped out of the café. Kakashi followed after her, leaving his payment on the table behind him. He had tucked his book away into his pocket.

"And on that note, I don't know how they do it in your village, but Anbu agents typically don't go around flashing their tattoo for the whole town to see." His voice was chilling. Kakashi reached out to grab hold of Mai's arm as he dragged her away from the streets. She followed without any resistance.

"I was simply making friends." Mai shrugged to herself before finally pulling away once the two were in an alleyway. "I'm an outsider here. What's so bad about making new contacts?"

"It's different when that contact is a direct relation to one of your agents. Two of you agents, at that." Kakashi hissed a reply, "If your position as Anbu Captain to Sasuke and Naruto gets around by mouth, that information could be compromised. Those two aren't just another pair of agents. They have their own merit that is upheld higher than any of their colleagues."

"It's not my problem that my subordinates are so popular here." Mai frowned. She leaned against one of the alleyway walls. "Your Lady Hokage recruited me herself and made the decision to look over those two. My job is to know who is on my team. I'm simply doing research on my little ducklings."

Kakashi slammed his right hand to the wall, right against Mai's left ear. "Listen. Research is one thing. But harming those close to Naruto and Sasuke is another thing altogether. You are not going to mess with their personal lives just to get results."

Mai threw up her hands with a loud sigh, "I'm not some sadistic trainer, you know? I merely want to get to know those two from the perspective of those close to them. Second opinions are very important after all."

There was no reply from him. Mai waited a while longer before speaking up again.

"I promise that I won't do anything to bring harm to your former trainees. I will cherish them as my own and will teach them a thing or two myself before they leave my supervision. I've had apprentices before... as you've probably heard from eavesdropping on our conversation."

Before she could finish her sentence, the second hand sneaked up to her right cheek. Mai held her breath as the fingers traced her jawbone. Her green eyes pierced the darkness of the alleyway to stare intently at the pair of dark ones. Mai pressed her palms against the wall, as if to restrain herself from doing something stupid.

"Your obsession can wait until later today." She cleared her throat, halting Kakashi's train of thought. "I have to still meet Naruto's wife before I'm done for the day. And I'm sure you have a plethora of errands to do as well."

Kakashi dropped both his hands his sides and leaned back away from Mai. He refused to say another word. His dark expression hid within the dimly lit alleyway.

Mai straightened out as she slid past Kakashi. Before she could take another step her elbow was caught hold off and yanked back once more. It all happened too quickly for her to register as she caught a glimpse of a pair of lips slide from underneath a mask. She pressed herself tighter against his chest without thinking, regretting the decision instantly. Mai could feel his hands snake down to her legs, pulling at them to hoist her up. Her dress was pulled up as he continued to explore without stopping to breathe. Mai pulled back, refusing to look at the heated face in front of her. She focused on the opposite wall. This was his obsession.

A quick act of adultery to satisfy any impending needs.

And Mai was in on the deal as well.

This was the new Anbu captain of Konoha who hid behind genuine smiles and gentle expressions while fucking around with another prominent member of the village in secret.

She could hear pants unzip rather crudely and then something touched her inner thigh. Mai placed her arms around his neck as if to solidify and agree with his intended action. Her heart raced and she could feel his own beating against her chest. Mai snickered to herself at the thought. They were both over thirty and still acting like a pair of rabbits.

But it was all false love and affection. They just liked the attention.

* * *

**Ten points to those who actually know where that last line is from without the help of Google! ;D**

**Anyway. I know there is a number of mixed feelings towards characters created by the reader to pair off with actual characters from a story. I know, guys... But to be honest, I couldn't find someone who already exists that would be able to interact with Hinata and Kakashi on a different level of intimacy without making it super awkward. Haha. It was nice to know that a number of you had a decent response to Holland and Anemone as well as my other stories with the Paradox Man. "Mai" isn't an actual character I had created in a different story. Her appearance and personality was simply another recycle of "Anemone" in different plots. But this Mai isn't the same Anemone from "With Eyes that See the Bigger Picture". Anemone was more childish while remaining noble and wise in her cause. I wanted an older character that could challenge Hinata and topple her at her own game. I needed a character that would play just as dirty as she does and get away with it. And at the same time I needed someone who would be able to catch that. Sasuke, for as much as he can see Hinata doing this, wouldn't be in the right position to question Mai. I'm hoping to build up something more with Mai's interactions between both Hinata and Kakashi. We'll see how it goes. Thank you for reading :)**


	4. With Eyes that See No Deceit

So I decided to change my pen name. Amai9 was something I came up with on whim one day. Vcoolbeans actually refers to something in my life, haha. It took me that long to change it. But I guess it's because I started to feel a bit awkward once I realized that I named this new character "Mai" and it made it seem like she was based off of me. Yeah… that was weird. Hahaha!

**Summary: **Three years after the death of Anemone, Hinata has returned to her every day life among her village without anyone suspecting a thing. Her friends are changing as time passes on, seeming to leave her behind. But this quiet peace is silently falling apart as an unknown threat is slowly creeping within the village. And Hinata may soon realize that she cannot stand on her own two legs by herself.

**Pairing:** Sasuke and Hinata

**Rating:** M to be safe

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

**From Within to You**

**Episode 04**

"So these are your prized Chunin?" Mai held the framed picture in her right hand as she scratched behind her ear with the other. "They seem so full of life and innocence. Not at all what I saw today with the hooligans."

Kakashi sat on the chair across the bedroom. His flak jacket was slightly unzipped, exposing the collar length sweater he wore underneath. His gloves rested on the chair arm to his left side. He kept his gaze on Mai who continued to stare at the picture. She traced her fingers over each student slowly. She stopped at Sakura's pink hair.

"She was much more interesting than I imagined." Mai began again, "It's a little hard to believe that she ended up marrying Naruto. I see her going after the stoic silent type in her youth and fantasizing having his children in her spare time. But she grew up into a very powerful and strong willed young woman."

"Sakura was like that in her youth." Kakashi responded, still staring intently at Mai who averted his gaze. "Sakura swooned over her other classmate but came to terms with her incompatibility enough to move on and find another victim."

Mai let out a small laugh, "You make it sound like she's some kind of praying monster that hunts for new blood. She's probably just another girl who realized her childhood love wouldn't work out. And next thing she knows, she suddenly looks at the village idiot and realizes he was the one meant for her."

"You make it sound so romantic." Kakashi frowned behind his mask.

"Because it is supposed to be romantic. Those two went on with their lives realizing that their years spent together as teammates would blossom into a deep understanding for one another." Mai paused looking over to Sasuke, "The other one, however, is probably still searching for something in his life. Or… he's already found it and is testing to see how things will pan out for his future. That's the one with the sole lineage in his family, right?"

Kakashi shifted in his seat. "Sasuke is the last one of his family, if that is what you've heard."

"Yeah, yeah… Lady Tsunade told me about his family past. In great detail. It would be interesting to see how he has turned out after all of these years."

"It's not a place you should meddle in." Kakashi's voice was firm, "Don't place your nose in his family affairs. That child won't let you get away with it."

"Dully noted, captain." Mai nodded as she placed the frame back on the table. She glanced over the second one, examining the next four people in the picture. "Do I want to know what the relationship between your former Jounin mentor and your Chunin trainee is?"

"I thought it was quite obvious."

"Right…" Mai extended that word. She turned away from the bedside table. Her eyes fixated on the pair across from her. The clock on the opposite wall read near midnight. "So I'm guessing you were the brooding loner boy in your group that all the girls fawned over?"

Kakashi's eyebrow twitched slightly. "I don't know about what the other girls thought of me growing up. I had other priorities in my life then."

Mai smiled to herself, still avoiding his stare. "I think I hit the nail on this one. You were that quiet, God-knows-what-you-thought little hooligan that hated listening to your classmates because you deemed them unworthy of your time."

"And I suffered the consequences for that too with the lives of my friends." Kakashi finished the statement.

Mai did not utter another word. Her mind started to race and he could sense it just by looking at her. Those thoughts that she never spoke of were contemplating and calculating, coming up with various scenarios and outcomes.

"What about your apprentices?" Kakashi's question was an unexpected reaction.

Mai stiffened slightly. "What about them?"

Kakashi relaxed in his chair, pulling down to rest his feet flat on the floor. "You mentioned you had some in the past. What happened to them?"

"Some of them went on to find new mentors. Some of them became experts in their fields, becoming mentors as well. Some of them died." Mai hesitated, "What else do you need to know?"

"Have you seen any of them once they finished their training with you?"

Mai leaned against the foot of the bed, crossing her legs. "I've visited some of them. Not all. But I've seen what they did with the discipline I bestowed upon them. Some made me proud. Others wrecked havoc. It's all a simple throw of coin to see which turned out as polished turds and which one fell between the cracks."

"Holland was one that fell between the cracks?" Kakashi crossed his arms. "Three years ago you knew what was happening to the people in Konoha and other villages of other lands. You knew Holland was involved. And you knew what was happening to them."

"Holland was involved. But he wasn't the one who fell between the cracks. He just fell in love and devoted himself to a lost cause." Mai replied with a rather cruel snarl, "My other idiot apprentice also decided to tag along with that Overseer but went about it the wrong way."

"Were both of them experts in Earth releases, like you?" Kakashi attempted to change the subject before Mai could continue her rant.

"They were gifted. They weren't experts. Neither had any significant blood ties to achieve the advanced techniques. Holland and Asher were talented but lacked the one thing that would transcend them throughout history. Lineage." The woman brushed her bangs out of her eyes briefly, "It's a shame. If I knew their Overseer, I would have liked to train her as well."

"You seem to be a person that enjoys teaching others."

Mai rolled her eyes at him. "Is this another session of 'let's figure out what lurks inside my head'? I suggest you keep out if you want to continue our arrangement. I'm not here to talk to you about all of the monsters in my closet."

Kakashi remained silent, hiding any emotional reaction to her statement. Instead, he reached out one of his hands towards her, nudging her to come forward. Mai remained in her spot, waiting for a reply.

"I won't try to analyze your fucked up brain anymore." Kakashi nudged at her again, "Just come here already."

Mai took a step forward. She stood in-between his legs, looking down at his bushel of grey hair. Her hand glided over his shoulder and up his neck idly. Mai was lost in her own thoughts now. She didn't pay much attention to the arm that closed in around her as it pulled her closer in. Kakashi buried his face into her stomach. He took in a deep breath of the faint smell of lilies. He couldn't reach her for the moment. No matter how hard he tried, Kakashi could not pull her back from her pondering. Mai remained in her thoughts as she stroked at his ear where the hairline met. It was such a simple agreement after all.

Her heart rate sped up slightly as she felt his breath rush over her hips. His heartbeat sped up a little as well at the thought of it all. It was starting. The high that would wash over him in an instant and turn his brain to mush was about to begin. It was incredibly childish and cheesy in his opinion. At times he couldn't even muster words to come out properly all because of some feelings that clicked in those moments.

Kakashi roamed his hands over her thighs as he made it up to her pants. He unzipped the clasp and slowly pulled down on the fabric. He stared a little at the plain light blue underwear. Without so much a suggestion, he leaned forward to kiss the rim at her hips. Mai suddenly remembered where she was. Her hands moved up towards the rest of the hair, playing at his locks while keeping control over her. Kakashi's hands travelled over Mai's butt, squeezing slightly to get something out of a reaction. Mai continued her deadpanned expression. This wasn't going to keep him entertained for long. Kakashi finally returned to the rim of her underwear before pulling down, exposing pink skin underneath the fabric. He pushed her legs apart with some rough force just a small bit before leaning in. Mai wouldn't be able to hold back sounds for much longer. Her breathing paced faster as he one hand rushed to her mouth.

And that was their agreement.

The sunshine rays of the following day crept through the window of Kakashi's bedroom. It covered hi shoulders, warming the skin. He nudged a little under the blanket as he turned his head to face the woman who was no longer in his bed. Kakashi blinked once, adjusting his eyesight to see whether his eyes had failed him the first time around.

No, Mai was no longer in the bed next to him. Kakashi sat up, yawning into his hand as he scanned the bedroom. There were no traces of Mai he could easily identify. All of her clothes had been picked up. The underwear that he had thrown across the room was not in sight. The workout shirt she wore yesterday that was such a pain to pull off was not on the edge of the bed anymore. Even the faint smell of lilies barely lingered on unless he tried extra hard to sniff out the scent.

His mind raced back to the night before. They had continued to the bed once she had a couple releases from his tongue. And from then on, she had a couple more releases after they had gotten down to more business. He remembered distinctly having her lie next to him, covered in sweat and barely functioning after an hour of pounding. She had been on her knees for a while too. He had managed to make her squirm in the process underneath his tight grip that held her hips in place. On multiple occasions she would scream into the pillow. He recalled her small figure underneath his encompassing broad chest. He recalled the shoulders that bunched up together in strain, as she would try to hold back a release. Her dark hair fell out of her side bun as it danced on her porcelain skin with every thrust he took in. He felt her clench up harder as her orgasm increased in magnitude with each attempt. He felt her throbbing from his own release as she held back her voice in a poor attempt. He could remember the loss of energy in his hands he felt as her body fell limp. It was as if all of her life was about to extinguish in one breath. Mai fell asleep first. She nearly passed out in all actuality. She liked the warmth of his blanket and even in her sleep managed to find it to pull over her head. He had remembered looking at her sleeping face before closing his own eyes. Her breathing had been heavy as she searched for all the air she could find. The radiating heat of her body had made him sleepy as he too passed out. And that was it.

Kakashi couldn't recall waking up in the middle of the night to Mai's rustling and getting dressed. He didn't even notice that body heat leave his side last night. He still felt a presence that warmed him up from the gentle caresses that she gave to his arm late at night. It was unexplainable. Their agreement didn't include such but here she was, touching and clutching on to his arm before falling asleep every night she spent there. It was always the little things that set it off for him. And he couldn't explain why.

No.

He knew why. He knew exactly why this woman would set him off into a high that seemed to never end. But he couldn't tell her why. She wasn't having any of it. She wasn't feeling the same high. He understood that all just from one gesture.

Mai refused to look at his face when exposed. Mai always avoided looking straight ahead whenever the mask came off. She would always stare into some distance, lost in her own thought, avoiding his existence. She was in this agreement solely for one thing and he had agreed to it as well.

The two were sexually deprived and they both needed a release for their frustrations. That was it. There was nothing more to it.

Kakashi got up from his bed to start his day all over again. That same boring routine. He would first go to the kitchen to start his batch of coffee. Then he'd return to take a quick shower and pull on a new set of clean clothes after washing his face. He crept through the hallway half asleep before his ears picked up on an unfamiliar sound. He spun around in an instant towards the direction of his bathroom. Someone turned on the faucet. Kakashi glided through the hall to the door before swinging it open in one go, hoping to catch the culprit by surprise.

And without any doubt, there it was. Those same hips that pressed against the faucet countertop rested on the surface smoothly. The hair that was still messy from bed parted slightly to one side slung on her right shoulder. Those legs, exposed underneath the night short seemed almost as fragile as twigs that could snap at any moment. That face looked up in the mirror and turned to the side to catch sight of a disheveled Kakashi who now couldn't come up with words to describe anything on his mind. Mai glanced once in his direction before turning about fully. She crossed those tender legs and leaned against the faucet counter. Her eyes were analyzing with mysterious thoughts that he could never decipher. Her lips pressed together firmly in a small smile.

"Morning."

And the high began once again.

"Morning." He barely breathed out the word.

"So what's on today's agenda?" Mai attempted at small talk knowing full well his mind was already too distracted.

"Nothing." Kakashi stated simply. His feet brought him forward to her side in three long strides. Before he could register what was happening, his hands had already found her face and he was slipping a tongue in.

The high was growing unstoppable with each passing encounter.

* * *

Sasuke stared into the daytime sky, watching the puffy white clouds travel across the blue. He sat on their apartment porch, examining everything around him in silence. Hinata was out of the house that morning as well. She was running errands early to finish everything up before the village crowd plagued the streets. Sasuke remained home though. He disliked that street and the people that walked about it. He preferred the solitude of his apartment and the forest that opened up to the back of the building.

He sat there thinking about what Hinata had shared with him the day before. Closer to the evening she had returned home with a smile plastered across her face. Hinata was eerily cheery as she glided across the kitchen to start preparing food for the upcoming week. She was humming a tune Sasuke had never heard of before, completely ignoring him as he walked into the kitchen by her side. Hinata turned to him at one point and gave a warm smile.

It wasn't that he disliked this Hinata. He just could not understand her oddly good mood. She wasn't calculating or brewing thoughts in her head as usual. She wasn't cautious or sneaking about, trying to hide her presence. She was just… there. And she was ridiculously happy over something he knew nothing about.

Later that day she had finally shared with him her 'wondrous adventure'. The meeting with the mysterious woman in the forest and their seemingly pleasant breakfast at the café was not sitting well with Sasuke. She knew almost nothing of this woman and Hinata had for some reason expressed her growing connection to this complete stranger. It wasn't jealously that was mainly igniting him. It was concern. And fear for whatever Hinata might have landed herself in. Sasuke pondered on the thought more. He had never met anyone by that description before in the village. What's worse, this unnamed woman was an outsider.

Sasuke tried to focus on as much detail as he could before feeling a sharp pain in his sides. He quickly grasped at his ribcage. The bruises from before had not stopped growing. The deep purple hue was becoming more pronounced and Sasuke feared that he soon wouldn't be able to hide them. He reached down to touch the scarred skin tenderly. The pain gave him another jolt as he grunted in dismay. Sasuke wasn't the only one. His teammates, including Naruto, were also popping up with serious injuries. It wouldn't be long until Sakura and Hinata notice the patterns. He gripped at his side tighter, hissing under his breath.

Their new assigned captain was the devil who showed no mercy. And one agent had already died under her training within the last three days.

* * *

**Such a weird chapter. I've never wrote sexy times for anyone outside of Sasuke and Hinata. Such a weird chapter... eugh. /tomato cheeks**


End file.
